Digimon - Laughter is Contagious
by Nobody Important
Summary: Oh this is such a bad story... but I'm going to upload it anyway. I want to hear all your opinions on it. So purty please R&R... (Warning: slight shounen ai content) Yamato has a secret and Tai can't keep his big mouth shut!


**Laughter is Contagious**  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Nobody Important 's Debut Story!**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own **nothing** so please don't sue.

**Author's _"Pre"_ Note:**

Hello, I am Nobody Important and since this is my first story I thought it would be best to tell you about my writing style. I love to write humor stories usually bashing Yamato. I don't hate him... Since he is my lover and all there is no way I could hate him. My stories will almost always contain yaoi hints. I am a yaoi fan along with many other people so just deal with it. I rarely will be caught writing a romance. I'm not good at them and I find them to be flamed the most so I won't take any chances. I have a very short temper and I really don't feel like exploding on people so I am begging you not to get me started because I will never shut up.

* * *

Yamato had just gotten in from school and his nerves were shot. After taking a math test and the surprise Pop quiz they had in Biology his only comforting thought was that **it** would be on today. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed his way inside. Dropping his book bag on the first chair he passed he notice a piece of paper on the table. Matt picked it up and read it over.

_- Matt_

_I'll be working late so hopefully you can fend for yourself. Here is some money for pizza just don't destroy the house._

_- Dad_

Matt laughed at the last comment. After taking a quick glance around the room it could easily be said that the room couldn't get any messier then it already was. Matt grabbed the money and stuffed it in his pocket. _Maybe I'll invite Tai over later, _Matt thought to himself_, we rarely get a chance at quality time like this. _He giggled to himself thinking of the possibilities and glanced at his watch finally realizing what time it was. "**It** is on!"

He quickly poured himself a drink and rushed into the living room just in time to catch the opening credits. He plopped himself on the couch, turned the volume up to it's maximum setting and began humming the opening song which could be heard all the way down the hall and if he only knew Tai was heading toward his house at that very moment he might of turned it down just a smidge.

Tai stopped in his tracks as the music hit his ears. He couldn't help but grin. _stupid kids,_ he thought and continued down the hall toward Matt's apartment.

Yamato was so absorbed in **it** that he never heard Tai's footsteps coming down the hall. "Watch out!" he cried toppling off the couch just as a commercial came on, "ohhh... stupid commercials," he mumbled grabbing his cup of soda on the side table next to the couch. He began to take a sip from the cup when there was a knock on the door. Matt jumped in shock dropping the soda which splashed all over his shirt and pants. "CRAP!" he yelled getting up and turning off the television quickly, "Who is it?" he called in a slightly calmer tone.

"It's Tai," came Tai's voice from the hall, "are you ok... I heard you yell!"

_What is Tai doing here?_ "I just spilt soda all over myself," Matt called rushing off toward his room to change, "come right in and I'll be right out."

"Ok!" Tai called back and entered the house. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. He could hear Matt humming in the other room. It sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Watcha doing in there?" Tai called getting impatient.

The humming stopped and Matt's voice could be heard from the other room. "I'm changing... calm the hell down unless you want me coming out naked."

"I wouldn't mind that," Tai replied with a grin and a thought passed through his mind _maybe... he wouldn't mind..._ Tai quietly got out of his chair and tiptoed his way across the kitchen toward Matt's room. He reached the door putting his hand on the doorknob and called to Matt, "ready or not... here I come!" and he pushed the door open before Matt had a chance to think.

"No!" Matt called trying vainly to cover himself... and not because he was naked. He was clearly wearing underwear but Tai almost toppled over hysterical laughing when he saw Matt. "Tai... how could you!" Matt cried but Tai was too busy holding back his laughter to hear Matt.

"I... I just don't believe," Tai laughed taking a few steps toward Matt, "big bad Matt..." but he didn't have a chance to finish his comment before Matt jumped in.

"You're... not going to tell anyone?" Matt asked frenetically. He quickly pulled on his pants, rushing over to Tai without zippering them up.

"Of course I'm not," Tai giggle, "that would just be cruel," and he meant what he said. If anyone ever found this out Matt would never hear the end of it.

"You... promise?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Would I lie," Tai said taking Matt into his arms and kissing him softly on the lips, "anyway I think it's... cute," he giggled again and Matt pushed away from him in annoyance.

***

Tai kept up his promise... for the most part. You can't blame him for accidentally letting it slip the next day at lunch.

"Hey Tai!" Sora yelled through the noise of the cafeteria.

"What's up Sora?" Tai asked meeting Sora as he left the lunch line.

"I called you yesterday but your mother said you were out," she said curiously.

"Oh... I was at Matt's most of the day," he said casually, "but you won't believe what happened," he added with a grin.

***

"I don't believe it," Sora muttered in shock at Tai's story, "I just don't see Matt..."

"Shhhh," Tai whispered covering her mouth with his hands, "you cannot tell anyone!"

Sora nodded in agreement just as Matt arrived at the table. "Hey guys... what's up?" Matt asked sitting down across from them.

Tai and Sora looked at each other holding back their giggles.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked smiling at them both, "let me in on it!"

Sora couldn't hold it any longer and she broke out laughing. Tai looked at her nervously. _She's going to tell him!_ but instead she just grabbed her stuff off the table and got up.

"I gotta go you guys," she said calmly wiping a tear out of her eyes. She looked at Matt with a huge grin on her face then turned to Tai, "and don't worry Tai... I won't tell."

Matt watched Sora walk off with questioned look and when she was out of earshot Matt snapped at Tai. "You told her!" he cried under his breath so only Tai could hear.

"No I didn't" Tai yelled stridently not caring who heard, "I just... told her something funny... I heard," even Tai didn't believe his own words and by the look on Matt's face he knew he was busted. "I'm sorry Matt. I couldn't hold it in... If I didn't tell her I would of exploded," Matt's agitated expression didn't leave his face, "she promised not to tell anyone," Tai added pleadingly.

"She better not!" Matt sighed pushing his lunch to the side, "I'm not hungry anymore..."

"Well then can I have your mashed potatoes?" Tai asked hopefully.

***

Sora kept her promise to Tai... Well until she ran into Izzy after school.

School had just ended and she was heading home trying to keep herself from laughing again. She still couldn't believe it and the more she thought about it the funnier it got. _How could... Matt of all people... _she noticed a figure walking towards her and soon Izzy was standing in front of her, _I have to tell someone! Sorry Tai..._ "Hey Izzy guess what Tai just told me!"

***

_I just don't believe it, _Izzy thought to himself and began giggling to himself at the thought of Matt... He entered the computer room where everyone was suppose to meet him after school but Davis was the only person there.

Davis noticed Izzy's giggle and instantly became interested in what was so funny. "What's so funny Izzy?" he asked not even greeting the older digidestine.

Izzy looked at him with a worried look. _I can't tell Davis... I promised Sora..._ "Oh... nothing... just a joke I heard from a friend. It isn't even that funny," he hoped that would end Davis's interest but he pressed on.

"Oh come on..." Davis whined, "now you hafta tell me!"

Izzy looked at Davis unsure of himself. _It couldn't hurt if I told one person..._ "Ok... I'll tell you... just promise to keep it between us..."

"Sure thing... now tell me!"

***

"MATT WEARS POKEMON UNDERWEAR?" Davis cried in disbelief.

"Yes it's true... but you can't tell anyone!" Izzy said now regretting he ever told Davis.

"You mean Takeru's brother... the big rock star that my sister is always drooling over?" Davis asked still looking a tad amazed.

"Yes that Matt... but you promised not to tell anyone!" Izzy said trying to get Davis to shut his mouth.

"Don't worry... you can trust me," Davis gave Izzy a grin as the rest of the group began to arrive

***

We all know Davis can never keep his big mouth shut and telling Davis was the stupidest thing he could of done. By the the next day the entire town knew Matt's secret.

Matt and Tai were walking to school together like they do everyday both totally oblivious of the stares they were getting by the students from their school.

"So you want to come over after school?" Matt asked smiling at Tai, "my father works late again."

Tai thought about it for a moment. "but isn't Pokemon on today?" Tai asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

Matt elbowed Tai in the side glowering at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Will you cut that out... it's getting old," Matt snapped and Tai fell silent for the rest of the trip to school.

***

"I'll see you later," Tai muttered as he walked off towards his locker leaving Matt alone in the hall. He didn't notice yet but the stares were becoming more frequent. A few people pointed, while other giggled as he passed. It was no until he had reached his locker that he noticed something was up.

_Is it just me or are people staring at me, _he sighed and began to unlock his locker just as someone walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt turned around and there standing behind him with an uncertain look on her face was Jun!

"What do you want now?" Matt muttered not in the mood to listen to her rambling.

"Someone is spreading rumors about you," she said said gravely.

"What?" Matt replied quickly.

A couple of people passing by broke out in laugher and Jun cried out loudly, "tell everyone you don't wear Pokemon underwear!!"

The entire hallway cracked up after hearing this and Jun rushed off blushing bright red but not as red as Matt who quickly ran away from the laughing crowd his face stuck on the ground. _Tai... is dead..._

***

Matt never killed Tai but they're relationship hit a nasty bump that wasn't going to be easily fixed. The jokes also continued for the next couple of weeks until people got bored and they found another person to gossip about and funny enough Matt's anger didn't last long after that. Soon Matt was standing on Tai's front doorstep waiting for someone to answer. Which happened to be Kari.

"Hello Matt you must be looking for Tai?' she asked with a small smile.

"Hello Kari... yes I am looking for Tai is he here?" Matt replied.

"Yeah... he's in his room. You can just go on ahead in," she let him in and Matt headed towards his room decided on the right way to greet him. _Maybe I should apologize... but I didn't do anything wrong... I could forgive him... but that would be too mean... _he sighed... _maybe I could just walk right in and pretend nothing..._ but before he could finish his thought Tia's voice echoed down the hall.

"Moon Prism Power!" he cried.

Matt just stood there confused. _Did I just here that correctly?_ Matt wondered cautiously making his way down the hall.

"Argh!! defeated once again by Sailor Moon," Tai's voiced echoed again and Matt knew this time he had heard Tai correctly.

He reached Tai's room slowly pushing his door open just enough for him to peek through. His eyes searched the room for Tai and there he was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with Sailor Moon Action figures!

"She is the one names Sailor Moon!" Tai sung to himself.

A smile grew on Matt's face as he quietly closed the door... _Tai... it's time for some payback!_

_- End_

* * *

**Author's Final Words:**

Now that I look back at this story I realize how stupid it is... I'm telling you Soda and coffee doesn't mix! I was completely out of it by the end of the story. I promise my other stories will be so much better... Please review my story!


End file.
